Let It Rain
by dowsingelf77
Summary: Betrayal can have lasting reprecussions, especially on those we care about. Such as in the case of Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo.


Another Bleach fic, another songfic (I seem to be big on those). It's been a while since I've wrote one. Thankfully, I've still got winter vacation for a couple of more weeks. Then the next semester is going to be a madhouse. (hangs Hollow bait around neck and waits for the end to come).

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters; that belongs to Tite Kubo. I also do not own the song "Let It Rain"; that belongs to the singer Sarah Brightman. Sorry if any character is OOC, I did try.

Let It Rain

Soft patters resounded gently against crystal panes as fresh droplets of water descended from the sky. A thunderstorm had sprung up, quite unexpectedly, during the late afternoon, soaking the streets of the Seireitei. Now the streets were deserted, residents safely tucked away within the confines of their homes, possibly snuggled up before the warmth of a fire, sipping hot tea to ward off the impending liquid chill. Luckier ones had additional heat in the form of a loved one cuddled close to them, further giving the cold reason to flee.

**_It's changing, haunting_**

**_Love is the law_**

**_Its temple is empty_**

**_From grace we fall_**

Matsumoto Rangiku remained as she was, lounged quietly upon a large couch in the Tenth Division's office, an oversized bottle griped loosely in her slender fingers. At present, the office was deserted, the darkened room illuminated solely by the glassy portal implanted within the eastern wall of the chamber; occasionally, the chamber would blaze, unbearably bright in the wake of a lightning flash. Cornflower blue gazed, paradoxically unfocused yet frighteningly clear, as tiny veins of clear water trickled and twisted down the crystalline panes, forming blurred and contorted distortions of the outside world. Similarly, the pattern of the Tenth Division's assistant captain commenced to contort, flowing towards the image of one person: a silvery haired boy with rubies for eyes, and a foxy smile permanently etched onto his fair face. Underlying those features echoed gentle, remorseful words, almost sung throughout Rangiku's brain:

_"I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a while longer…Goodbye Rangiku…I'm sorry…"_

**_It feels like on the outside looking in_**

**_We always wonder how it could have been_**

A lone saline droplet silently crept down a soft cheek, trailing over a tiny circle of dark beneath one cornflower blue orb. Outside, the storm continued, unceasing.

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Why can't we find love again?**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Still I drown in tears of pain**_

_**Over again**_

_**Let it rain**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small hands gently pressed down, slim digits splayed against the window frame. Hinamori Momo stood, pensive and still, watching the raindrops float gently down from the ebony clouds above. Her abdomen had begun to ache, the exact spot where Aizen Sousuke, her former commander, had stabbed her throbbed, aflame. Regardless of how much kido was applied, the fire continued to smolder.

_**Chances hunger, insatiable**_

_**Life is changing, unpredictable**_

_**Hear me calling**_

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Will we meet anyway, anyhow?**_

Warm brown eyes grew unfocused, unseeing, the drops of moisture falling from the sky almost forgotten, in the wake of a vision of a gentle, chocolate brown gaze, in the image of a compassionate, understanding smile. Both masked a far more sinister agenda, the youthful girl knew, yet that failed to mar the delicate sweetness of her current façade. A futile, but heartfelt longing for the past. Letting out a deep sigh, the cinnamon gaze averted, completely ignoring the insistent rain.

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Why can't we find love again?**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Still I drown in tears of pain**_

_**Over again…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within a room shrouded thickly with shadows, the shaded figure of a man, dressed in snowy white robes, reclined silently on an ornate carved chair, lost in thought. Silvery locks shone brightly in spite of the darkness, giving off their own subtle glow. Twin glimmers of crimson attempted in vain to pierce the dark, boring deeply into the concealed wall across from the occupant. Ichimaru Gin, one of the three commanders of the Espada of Hueco Mundo, remained silent, mind intensely and unusually focused, as across his gaze danced images of a time long ago. A recurrent movie, consisting a little girl, wavy blond hair in disarray on the ground, a pair of deep, cornflower blue eyes staring up, imploringly.

_**Where do we end, where do we begin?**_

_**Are we lost, or must we lose to win?**_

_**We depend on where we stand**_

_**Are we free to choose the life we live?**_

_**Where do we end, where do we begin?**_

_**Are we lost, or must we lose to win?**_

_**Are we free to choose the life we live?**_

The renegade Third Division captain watched as the little girl, traversing the memories, transformed into a beautiful and strong warrior, vivid sapphire orbs gazing at him, so miserable, confused and deeply sad.

The fox-like grin slid from Gin's face, shattering on the cold floor.

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Why can't we find love again?**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Still I drown in tears of pain**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sigh resounded softly in the spacious, empty hall. A male figure remained haloed in cold moonlight, glittering like fresh snow through the open window, silhouette spilling over the male's long, ivory robes and far across the floor. Deep, chocolate eyes, usually twin mirrors of alertness, and often cruelty, were abnormally clouded at this moment, thoughts swirling in the dark abysses behind those eyes.

_What an unusual feeling…deep inside…that strange confusion, like an unexpected breeze…_

Without warning, an image flashed across the man's mind; youthful, childlike features framing warm, cinnamon eyes, gazing out a window into a persistent rainstorm. An instant later, the vision faded as swiftly as it had arrived.

Shrugging forcefully, the Espada commander turned, footsteps purposeful as he headed away to continue his quest to develop the Ohken.

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Why can't we find love again?**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Still I drown in tears of pain**_

Lying on the windowsill, reflecting the perpetual moonlight of the world of Hollows, a pair of ebony-framed glasses sat, the slim glass lenses shimmering like small puddles of water.

_**Over again**_

_**Let it rain.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you want to. :D (is off to bed)


End file.
